


My Life Is Filled With Bad Decisions

by MadokaFan1234



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: A lot - Freeform, And a flirt, Fluff, I love this show, M/M, Romance, at least the characters are human in this fandom, but connor is nervous, but he loves kevin too, but they're trying their best, he love connor, kevin is impatient, kevin still loves coffee, relationship building, theyre a bit of a mess, theyre both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Elder McKinley's life is filled with bad decisions. And the last thing he wants is for Elder Price to be added onto that list,





	My Life Is Filled With Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Book of Mormon fandom! This is my first fic in this fandom, and I just hope you like it! I love exploring the relationship of Price/McKinley, and this fic is only one idea out of many. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"No."

Elder McKinley had tried to slam the door in his face, but Elder Price was persistent. Catching the door with a free hand, Price tried to reach out to Connor once more.

"Come on, Connor-"

"Elder McKinley," He corrected. He looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with the caffeine-induced Price. 

" _Connor _. I like you, you like me, so why don't we just accept it?" Price whined to him, inching his body closer into the doorframe. He used his other hand to poke McKinley.__

__McKinley sighed. He could smell the coffee from here. He leaned against the door, slowly looking over at the muddled elder. Price didn't look anything like he used to. His normally fancy black hair reduced to a floppy mess, his white shirt wrinkled with a brown stain split in the middle, and a half-shaved stubble forming around his face like the bags around his eyes. He smirked a bit. Just seeing the "smartest, best, most deserving" Mormon in such a...laid-back state gave off a certain charm. It took a few minutes, but eventually he decided to let him in._ _

__"Come in," McKinley gave in, opening the door for Price. He watched as Price limped in tiredly, throwing himself onto McKinley's mattress. Trying to stifle his smile, McKinley sat next to him. "You've been drinking."_ _

__Price nodded. "Yes, I have. Thank you for noticing," he said in almost a teasing tone._ _

__McKinley smiled wider. He looked over at Price, bringing a hand to rest on the Elder's chest. "That's against the rules, you know?"_ _

__"Who cares?" He sat up. "We don't follow those rules anymore. We follow Arnold now."_ _

__Price wrapped an arm around McKinley's neck, causing him to squirm a bit. He wasn't used to Price being this intimate. He'd changed a lot since the mass conversion._ _

__"And besides, those rules were bullshit anyways," Price threw around swears like they were pebbles in a pond. "I don't know what'd I do without coffee."_ _

__McKinley chuckled, escaping Price's grip. "I can tell, Elder Price."_ _

__Price looked at McKinley, raising an eyebrow. "I have a name, y'know," he joked. " _Connor _."___ _

____McKinley rolled his eyes at the spat of his first name. "Fine, _Kevin _," he replied. Kevin's eyes brightened with satisfaction. Cute. "It's just that I'm not used to all these sudden rule changes. I've been following the Book of Mormon my entire life, and now I can just throw it away like that?"___ _ _ _

______"Hey, hey," Kevin touched Connor's shoulder tenderly, affected by his skeptical tone. "It's not so much 'throwing it away' as it is...changing," he explained. "Life's always changing, you know. I mean, just look at me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor took one look at Kevin and nodded. He had a point there. For two months, the excellent, sensational, proud Mormon boy he had lived with had become so easygoing, it was almost unnerving. Yet, he loved him either way._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How long has it been? A few weeks?" Connor tried to think back, but the exact number would never occur to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Four weeks," Kevin answered. Connor's eyes widened with slight shock. That long? "It's been a whole month since you confessed your love for me, and I accepted. So where are we now?" He followed up, an impatient tone forming in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor didn't know what to say. Why did he want to bring up their relationship at this moment? Either way, he didn't have an answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor was quiet. Kevin was quiet. The two just sat on the mattress next to each other, not knowing what to say next._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So..." Connor began, forming a question. "Where's Elder Cunn--" he caught himself. "--Arnold."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nabulungi," Kevin stated, not looking up. "What about Thomas?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh, he went somewhere with Church..." Connor said. And then silence again. Looking over the conversation, the two months, and their whole relationship in all, he sighed. "This is just so different now..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin looked up. "What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I mean, you're drinking coffee ten times a week, the others know I'm in love with you, everyone's following a new religion, and now we're both sitting in my room, alone, not knowing what to talk about," He huffed. He crossed his arms. "It's like high school all over again..." He mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin peered at him with intrigued. He had to admit, Connor looked pretty cute so...huffy. "Hey," he tiptoed his fingers around Connor's neck. "What...what happened in high school?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor looked at him, hesitant to say anything. "Bad decisions and shit," he said. But upon hearing the word 'shit' leave his mouth, his eyes widened as his fingers brushed against his lips. Catching his sudden swear, his aloofness turned to inner surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin smiled, amused by his sudden swear. His smile faded when Connor looked at him, with a glare that told him not to mention it again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Connor, I gotta ask you something," Kevin pressed. Slowly, Connor nodded, motioning for him to go on. "Okay-- be honest with me --are you scared?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor pulled back sharply. He looked at him, confused. "Wh-What? What do you mean by scared?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin shrugged. "Like, we can start a relationship right now if you want to. And we both know we want to," he explained. "So, why don't we? Unless you're scared?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor looked at him. This man has had too many frappes. Melting away all his vulnerability, Connor attempted to straighten himself up. He needed to maintain the district leader image. Well, even if he wasn't a district leader anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Look, Elder Price--" he thought over his words. Kevin shot a look. "--Kevin, I mean. Yes, I'm in love with you. Yes, I want to start a relationship," he watched as Kevin's expression filled with anticipation. He cleared his throat. "But, I don't know how we could make this work. We've only known each other for a few months, and I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship...." He stated, calmly._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt like he was picking the same old excuses out of the same old bag. Yes, he really did want to start a relationship with Kevin. But how could he? How could they?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kevin's expression faltered into disappointment, accompanied with a small sigh. He looked away from Connor prompting himself to just sit quietly. "We could," he began to suggest something. "Just get into it, or something--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm sorry, Kevin Price," Connor replied quickly, not looking at him either. "My life is filled with bad decisions. And I don't want you to be one of them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He could feel Kevin's stare burning in the back of his head for a few minutes, before he turned away. Connor looked over his shoulder slightly, before turning away sharply at just the look of Kevin's frown. He hated seeing him so sad._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor internally scolded himself yet again. His mind raced with thoughts, losing himself in every one of them. Why was he so "scared"? It was like Price-- Kevin-- whatever-- said. It wasn't in the rules anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______But his parents would kill him if they ever found out! On the other hand, they were still in Utah. That reminded him, he still never told his parents about his conversion..._ _ _ _ _ _

______It all happened so sudden. Just the thought of being accepted sort of activated something in him. Maybe hope? A desire to not be seen as an outcast anymore?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Should he really do this, though? After years of "turning it off", how could he just change like that? It would be like nothing he's ever experienced before._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked over his shoulder again. Kevin was staring into his face, his brown hair flopping over his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling. His white shirt was wrinkled, half untucked. Nothing like a "poster-boy Mormon" would look like._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was obvious Uganda had changed him. An odd thought popped into Connor's mind. Maybe if the amazing Elder Kevin Price could change...he could too._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ever so carefully, he drew his fingers near Kevin's shoulder, tapping him lightly. Kevin snapped out of his daze, looking over at Connor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah? What is--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he could finish, Connor had placed his lips on his, pushing him backwards onto the bed. This took Kevin for a bit of a shock, but in a good way. Hey, he couldn't complain._ _ _ _ _ _

______The kiss was short and passionate, before Connor pulled away meekly. His face turned red with blush, sweat pouring down his face immediately. His expression had gone from blissful to terrified._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Elder Price, I am so sorry!" He quickly spat out, words spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall. His hands waved awkwardly as he tried to comprehend his thoughts. He didn't know what he just did, why he did it, or by Skywalker, what was even happening right now. Was he an idiot? Was this bad? He turned away from Kevin in embarrassment. "I just--"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was cut off when Kevin pulled him into another kiss, using his hands to steady their heads. Connor felt a bolt of shock rush through his body, before slowly and lovingly warming up to the kiss, and began giving back happily. He ran his hands messily through Kevin's hair, smiling as they kissed. It was at this point that he knew this was what he wanted. Ever since he was a kid, he hadn't felt this passionate or happy about anything._ _ _ _ _ _

______They pulled away every now and then in a fit of giggles, before going back to making out happily. He wasn't scared. Not anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes, his life was filled with bad decisions. What's one more to go?_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I always like a good happy ending. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave a kudos or comment down below! I always appreciate your support, and I'm always happy if you liked my fic! If you had a few problems, though, feel free to give me your criticism! 
> 
> This is my first work in the fandom, and who knows, maybe it won't be the last!


End file.
